


Quando non te lo aspetti

by Ghen



Series: Ours [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Kara as a human, Our home spin-off, Valentine's Day
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghen/pseuds/Ghen
Summary: Kara e Lena stanno insieme da un po' e questo è il loro primo San Valentino. Ma lo hanno dimenticato!One shot quasi/forse spin-off di Our home.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Supercorp - Relationship
Series: Ours [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163381
Kudos: 2





	Quando non te lo aspetti

San Valentino, la giornata degli innamorati. Da quando Kara e Lena si erano messe insieme, erano successe così tante di quelle cose che, in effetti, non si erano rese conto che la festa si stava avvicinando. E non che non avessero avuto i loro momenti romantici, dopotutto, al di fuori dell'argomento organizzazione, pillole rosse, segreti, zie che escono di prigione e possibili assassini. Oh, e naturalmente l'università, che dava il suo da fare. Bene l'essere impegnate, ma senza esagerare. Eppure, il giorno di San Valentino se lo erano scordato. Semplicemente.

Così quando Kara si era svegliata quella mattina, al campus, accorgendosi che la cagnolina Nana della sua compagna di stanza Megan le stava leccando il naso, aveva solo per la testa un fastidio, il pensiero piccolo piccolo che doveva fare qualcosa senza capire cosa. Lo stesso doveva essere stato per Lena, che aveva dormito poche ore appena dopo essere andata via tardi dalla Luthor Corp, dove avrebbe di nuovo dovuto fare ritorno entro pochi minuti. Era il loro primo San Valentino e non ne avevano idea.

«Nana», Kara rise, sollevando la piccola yorkshire color miele e mettendola su un fianco, lasciando che saltasse per andare a giocare sul pavimento. Si guardò attorno ma Megan era già uscita e il suo letto già ordinato. Non sapeva avesse un impegno, oggi non avevano lezione. Recuperò il suo telefono su una mensola e pensò a Lena, come ogni mattina, il suo sempre.

_Buongiorno, dormito bene? Vado a farmi una corsetta, salutami Winn quando sarai in ufficio!_

Lena sorrise leggendo il messaggio, versandosi il caffè in cucina lì in villa Luthor-Danvers. C'era ancora dell'incredibile nel pensare che, a scriverle, non era solo la sua ragazza, ma di fatto la sua sorellastra.

«Programmi con Kara, questa sera?».

Sua madre le passò davanti in vestaglia di seta e ciabattine, le lanciò un'occhiata e si versò anche lei il caffè, lasciando la brocca davanti alla macchina. Era sempre stata contraria alla loro relazione e ora le chiedeva se avesse dei programmi con lei? A che gioco stava giocando? «Non che siano affar tuo», le rispose lapidale, certa di non darle il benché minimo spunto per dare vita a un discorso. Si sbagliava.

«Dovrai essere pronta a sorprendere te stessa per sorprendere lei, se vuoi che la cosa tra voi funzioni», la donna si sedette davanti al tavolo della sala da pranzo con un giornale in mano e il caffè dall'altra. «Sfidare te stessa e vincere».

Lena scelse di non rispondere; odiava il modo in cui si pavoneggiava da saggia ora che aveva l'opportunità di sbandierare la sua relazione stabile.

«So di essere stata dura con te, Lena».

Quello era un eufemismo e la ragazza scrollò le sopracciglia, bevendo un lungo sorso, poggiata di spalle al bancone.

«E so anche di averti preparata al mondo».

Ah, era così che lo chiamava?

«Ma era un mondo diverso… un mondo che non conosceva l'amore che posso dire di conoscere oggi», Lillian si voltò e Lena spalancò gli occhi: doveva andarsene prima che la cosa diventasse troppo imbarazzante per entrambe. «Io non ti ho preparato a questo, ti ho insegnato altro. E ora so che anche se non ho gioito-»,

Lena ingoiò, lasciando la tazza nel lavello.

«Al pensiero che mia figlia frequentasse la mia figliastra-»,

Lena accelerò il passo.

«So anche che non posso proibirvi di stare assieme-».

Ci aveva provato a farle lasciare, però. Lo aveva capito adesso, alla buon'ora.

«E per questo penso che tu debba essere pronta ad aprirti a nuove esperienze, così com'è accaduto a me».

Lena fermò i passi all'improvviso, aggrottando lo sguardo. «Perché ci paragoni sempre? Io non sono affatto te, _Lillian_ …», sussurrò glaciale, scuotendo brevemente la testa, seria. «Sta' fuori dalla mia relazione con Kara, non lo ripeterò». Si voltò con sguardo severo e riprese a camminare, battendo i tacchi. Indigo Brainer la aspettava davanti alle scale in salotto, appoggiata al corrimano con le mani sempre al cellulare, un lecca-lecca in bocca, le cuffiette alle orecchie e le gambe una sull'altra.

Lena si avvicinò, facendole cenno di andare. «Dove lo hai preso quello?».

Indigo strinse con i denti il lecca-lecca, fiera. «Deve averlo lasciato qui la rompiballe».

«Non chiamare Kara così».

«Però sai che mi riferivo a lei».

Lillian si limitò ad alzare un sopracciglio appena, girando una pagina del suo quotidiano e bevendo un sorso. «Immagino allora che avrai già organizzato tutto per questo San Valentino, non hai bisogno dei miei consigli».

Un tacco scivolò sul pavimento e Lena spalancò gli occhi, voltandosi: _San… Valentino?_

Che goduria sentire il fresco vento sulla pelle imperlata di sudore. Kara amava correre. Doveva ammettere che non le dispiaceva neppure sentire le attenzioni di qualche ragazzo che abitualmente stava sugli spalti a farle sentire il suo supporto. Ora che non era più nella squadra di lacrosse ci teneva a riacquistare contatto col pubblico. Stranamente oggi erano meno del solito e, ora che ci faceva maggiormente caso, in giro c'erano molte più coppiette. Erano sempre state così tante? Dovunque si girasse, parevano spuntare come funghi. Dove si nascondevano prima o cosa c'era nell'aria? Il tempo di domandarselo che Megan la raggiunse di corsa, anche lei in leggins alle ginocchia e canotta. Aveva lo sguardo trasognato e sembrava essersi passata un po' di trucco… Kara le sorrise subito, ammiccante. «Ooh, ecco perché ti sei alzata prima, avevi un appuntamento».

L'altra avvampò, pur tentando di restare seria e composta. «Ci siamo visti pochi minuti, e ho gli preso un regalo… Stasera andremo al ristorante, a Central City».

«Fantastico». Era già il loro anniversario? No, magari festeggiavano un evento. «Avete deciso di ufficializzare?».

«No, non ancora… pensa che avrebbe problemi al lavoro, meglio aspettare. Non è un problema aspettare», borbottò come il fiato le permetteva, «È al comando di una base segreta di un'agenzia federale, e io sono più piccola di lui di una decina d'anni, ed ero sua studentessa quando lavorava qui sotto copertura…».

Kara deglutì, comprendendo come sarebbe stato meglio non mettere il dito nella piaga.

«La gente si chiederà se stavamo già insieme quando insegnava qui, è passato troppo poco tempo. Ed essendo vero… Meglio aspettare», gonfiò gli occhi e dopo strinse le labbra, «Cavolo, odio aspettare e dover sempre fare la coppietta in luoghi lontani dove non ci conosce nessuno; grazie per avermelo ricordato».

L'altra finse una risata imbarazzata, notando un'altra coppia entrare al campus mano nella mano. «Beh, è più o meno ciò che facciamo Lena ed io finché i giornali non troveranno di meglio di cui parlare, tra il matrimonio delle nostre madri, il suo lavoro alla Luthor Corp e la scarcerazione di mia zia… a-attiriamo troppa attenzione», roteò gli occhi e si fermarono per fare una pausa, raggiungendo gli spalti e le loro borse con le borracce d'acqua.

Megan bevve un sorso e si passò una mano sulla fronte sudata. «Questo è vero, ragazza, lo fate eccome… Ma scommetto quello che vuoi che oggi cercherete di non pensarci entrambe o non vi godrete la serata», le fece l'occhiolino e Kara si rabbuiò, continuando a bere. «Ed è quello che speravo di fare pure io».

«Lo cerchiamo di fare sempre… non solo oggi», alzò un sopracciglio e Megan scrollò le spalle, così ripresero a correre.

«Certo, non è che John ed io invece passiamo ogni giorno a piangerci addosso. Ma oggi è diverso, no?!». Kara sembrò guardarla con un punto interrogativo stampato in fronte. «Perché oggi ci saranno molte più coppie in giro, e loro saranno libere».

«Allora non solo la sola ad averlo notato».

«Cosa?».

«Le coppiette… È praticamente pieno! Gente mai vista», aguzzò lo sguardo e sentì Megan ridacchiare.

«Succede a San Valentino, bella mia. Anzi, temo che il custode che ha una cotta per me si faccia avanti, l'ho intravisto mentre portavo fuori Nana a far pipì, stamattina».

«Scusa, cosa?»

«Il custode, quello con-».

«No, prima… San Valentino? _Oh, accidenti!_ », si bloccò all'improvviso e per poco Megan, per starle dietro, non inciampò. «Quand'è? Quand'è San Valentino?».

Lei abbozzò un sorriso, sbattendo le braccia sui fianchi… «Oggi. _Buongiorno, Kara. Come hai dormito?_ ».

«Non può già essere San Valentino», rifletté Lena intenta a guidare.

«Non può già essere San Valentino», rifletté Kara, borsa in spalle, entrando nei bagni della palestra.

«Fino a ieri sembrava gennaio», dissero in coro con sguardo allarmato, distanti.

«Ma-», Lena si zittì, arrivando al parcheggio. Sentiva lo sguardo di Indigo addosso, ma d'altronde ci era abituata. «Mi sono dimenticata, ma dopotutto… è una festa consumistica», formò un breve sorriso, mentre Indigo, al suo fianco, nascose un pacchettino argentato in tasca. «E sono impegnata col lavoro, Kara lo capirà. Magari neanche vorrà festeggiarlo».

« _Ma nooo_ », Kara gridò, impegnata a farsi la doccia in una cuccetta degli spogliatoi. «Come ho fatto a scordarmi?! Magari lei si aspettava un bel messaggio a tema, questa mattina. Torna da lavoro stanca ogni giorno e io non ho preparato nulla per festeggiare», si lagnò e due ragazze che passavano di lì la ignorarono, mentre Megan sospirò, nella cuccetta in doccia a fianco a lei.

«Te ne sei dimenticata. Capita. Non a me, ma sono certa che a qualcuno oltre a te… capita».

«Come farò adesso? Cosa vorrà fare oggi? Dovevo pensarci io, lei esce tardi».

Lasciarono la macchina e Indigo tolse le cuffiette dalle orecchie, adocchiando Lena, mentre camminavano verso l'ascensore per lasciare il parcheggio sotterraneo dell'azienda. Tastò solo una volta l'incarto argenteo che teneva nella tasca del giubbino, «È una festa stupida, comunque», la incoraggiò. «Nata per farti spendere. Pensavo che l'amore fosse disinteressato e che si dimostrasse tutti i giorni, non serve una festa su questo».

Lena annuì, mentre le porte dell'ascensore si aprivano. «Hai ragione, è così», mormorò. «Dopo le scrivo un bel messaggio e… non serve altro», sorrise.

«Non basta un messaggino», borbottò Kara, col cellulare in mano. Le due amiche si erano appena rivestite, pronte per tornare in dormitorio. «Mi sentirei una stupida a scrivergliene uno solo adesso, a-a mattina inoltrata, penserà che mi sia dimenticata fino ad ora».

«Già… e non è per niente la verità», ridacchiò lei. «Dai, ragazza, è solo una festa consumistica, comunque. Basta poco per dimostrarle amore, non devi volare da un posto all'altro del pianeta per… che so, prenderle il suo piatto preferito». Si ghiacciò quando notò gli occhi di Kara gonfiarsi e osservarla; sembrava pronta a scoppiare.

«Megs! Accidenti! Perché non so volare?!», strinse i pugni e un gruppetto di ragazze che passavano in corridoio accanto a loro accelerarono il passo per allontanarsi. «Sono sicura che in un universo parallelo, Kara Danvers sappia volare e salverà questa giornata in un attimo». Inserì la chiave per aprire la porta della loro stanza, sentendo il fiato della cagnolina Nana che le aspettava dall'altra parte. Poi si fermò, guardando l'amica: «Quanto pensi che costerà l'asporto dalla Francia?!».

«Per il San Valentino prossimo?».

Lena e Indigo lasciarono l'ascensore e Winn, che era già lì davanti alla sua scrivania, si sistemò il farfallino nuovo sopra la camicia. Anche quella era nuova. E si era spruzzato addosso una nuova profumazione. Così sistemò il ciuffo di capelli davanti a uno specchietto e si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, facendola cigolare e sbattendo un ginocchio. Ma non importava, Indigo era arrivata, quindi doveva sorriderle. «Buo-Buongiorno».

Davvero sarebbe bastato un messaggio? Ma se lo scriveva e inviava ora, Kara non avrebbe pensato che se ne fosse dimenticata fino a quel momento? Lena non pensava ad altro, adocchiando il suo assistente solo quando era ormai arrivata davanti alla porta del suo ufficio. «Oh, come sei carino, oggi».

Lui arrossì e guardò Indigo, ma l'altra ragazza stava spalancando le narici, poggiando la sua borsa dalla sua parte di scrivania:

«Che cos'è questa puzza?!».

Winn si odorò le ascelle, spegnendo il sorriso.

«Kara mi ha chiesto di salutarti», Lena gli fece tornare il sorriso, almeno per poco. «Winn?! Posso farti una domanda?», si appoggiò alla porta del suo ufficio, di schiena, mentre Indigo apriva l'incarto di un altro lecca-lecca. «Tu cosa credi farebbe piacere ricevere a Kara per quest'oggi? Ho fatto una cosa orribile, mi sono dimenticata di San Valentino e temo che lei ci resterà male se…».

«Ma non avevamo detto che bastava un messaggio e che era solo una festa consumistica?», Indigo si rabbuiò e il ragazzo guardò una e dopo l'altra, annuendo.

«Beh… sì, ma… tutte le feste sono consumistiche. Kara è romantica, si aspetterà», deglutì lui, «qualcosa».

«Lena si aspetterà qualcosa», Kara cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro in mezzo ai due lettini della stanza in dormitorio, e Nana doveva averlo preso come un gioco dato che iniziò a buttarsi ai suoi piedi per cercare di morderle le dita, scodinzolando. «Si aspetterà qualcosa, me lo sento dentro».

«Si aspetterà qualcosa…», sospirò Lena, «hai ragione, me lo sento dentro».

«E io mi invento sempre qualcosa», inarcò le spalle Kara.

«E Kara inventa sempre qualcosa, se io sono impegnata», abbassò gli occhi Lena, sconfitta. «Ci resterà malissimo quando scoprirà che mi sono dimenticata».

«Ci resterà malissimo quando scoprirà che mi sono dimenticata», Kara si morse un labbro.

«È il nostro primo San Valentino…», dissero in coro, Lena alla Luthor Corp e Kara al campus universitario. «Devo rimediare».

«Sei ancora in tempo», le sorrise Winn, intanto che Indigo faceva una smorfia.

«Okay», le sorrise Megan, «dacci dentro, ragazza».

Rimediare, rimediare, certo, ma come? Cosa potevano fare? Cosa potevano regalarsi così, all'ultimo minuto? O come potevano passare la serata?

Megan non ne aveva idea, sapeva solo che doveva andare a pranzo e portare Nana a fare la pipì. Al contrario, Winn era una carovana di idee:

«Fiori!».

«Sopravvalutati», lamentò Indigo.

«Ridondante», pensò invece Lena. «Glieli ho regalati altre volte, e tanti. Sono sempre apprezzati, ma cercavo qualcosa di più originale».

«Cioccolatini!».

«Ha detto _originale_ », ribatté Indigo. Inutili furono le sue obiezioni su come a San Valentino una donna si aspettasse proprio quello.

«Una cena fuori, al lume di candela!».

«Ci siamo già state… ma posso provare a fare qualche telefonata».

«Una cena a casa, da sole, al lume di candela!».

Lena sospirò. «Non saremmo proprio sole…». Non sapeva cosa avevano intenzione di fare sua madre e la madre di Kara quella sera, ma in ogni caso, Indigo abitava in villa con lei e non avrebbe potuto organizzare una cena di quel tipo al dormitorio di Kara.

Proprio Indigo sorrise sprezzante. «Beh… comunque anche il lume di candela è sopravvalutato».

Kara, nel frattempo, aveva deciso di uscire e mangiare un boccone al volo. Doveva trovare qualcosa, trovare qualcosa. Ci sarebbe pur stato qualcosa da fare a National City per San Valentino. Oh, c'era un bellissimo negozio di artigianato, magari- No, qualsiasi cosa a tema era esaurita. Poco male, poteva prenderle un souvenir nella strada accan- No, a tema tutto esaurito. Dei dolcetti per passare un momento insie- No, preordini chiusi. Una cartolina? Tutte finite, a meno che non volesse prenderle una foca con un cartello e su scritto _guarisci presto_ o quello con la cicogna e _congratulazioni_. Una gioielleria! Ma certo… che no, i prezzi erano troppo alti per il suo portafogli. Poteva prenderle qualcosa di meno caro, ma era il loro primo San Valentino e voleva qualcosa di speciale. Qualcosa di speciale… fatto a mano!

«Potresti scriverle un biglietto con una dedica, magari una poesia inventata da te!», continuò Winn, sorridendo da orecchio a orecchio.

«Dunque mi stai dicendo che le poesie funzionano davvero?», Indigo era la solita scettica.

Lena tentò di scrivere qualcosa e anche se Winn non le disse che era male, magari perché in fondo era pur sempre il suo capo, nemmeno le aveva detto che era bella e la sua faccia di gesso parlava abbastanza per lui. Okay, non ne era capace. Arrotolò la carta e la gettò nel cestino, buttandosi sulla scrivania reggendo la testa con una mano sulla fronte. Naturalmente provò a chiamare i ristoranti migliori che conosceva, ma era tutto pieno. Le persone normali che si ricordavano di San Valentino, solitamente, prenotavano con giorni di anticipo. Provò perfino con i ristoranti che a malapena potevano farsi chiamare tali ma anche loro erano al completo.

«Una canzone?».

«Non so cantare, lei sa farlo», Lena sorrise, con sguardo pensante. «Potrei scrivere una melodia, ma ci vorrebbero dei giorni per prepararla».

«… solo il ritornello?».

Se non poteva comprarle un gioiello speciale, forse avrebbe potuto farlo! Kara uscì dal negozietto del fai da te con la pasta giusta e i colori e, rapida, corse di nuovo al campus. Le sembrava di aver fatto un grande lavoro, era il cuore più bello del mondo, poi scambiò uno sguardo con Megan e lo gettò nel cestino. Poteva invitarla a cena fuor- No, erano tutti al completo. Tutti. Accidenti, non aveva più tempo e guardò l'orologio. Le sembrava strano che Lena ancora non si fosse fatta sentire, forse aspettava che a contattarla fosse lei per prima o magari era arrabbiata perché non le aveva fatto gli auguri! Non aveva più tempo da perdere. Tornò a uscire ed entrò in gioielleria. A quel punto comperare qualcosa di meno caro era meglio del non aver comperato nu- No, erano esauriti…

«Non importa che tu scriva una canzone o una melodia, ne esistono tante già fatte che puoi usare!», esordì di nuovo Winn, felice che potesse funzionare. «Si è visto tante volte nei film: basta una radio e dei cartelli. Poi bussi alla sua porta e…».

Lena teneva il cellulare in mano e lo fissava. Kara ancora non si era fatta sentire. Da quella mattina non più un messaggio. Sapeva che stava lavorando, ma era solita scriverle qualcosa. E se fosse arrabbiata perché non le aveva scritto lei per prima? Forse perché non le aveva neppure dato gli auguri… Era così che ci si comportava, avrebbe dovuto farle gli auguri? E poi? Se voleva sapere quali sarebbero stati i piani per la serata? Doveva chiedere aiuto. Un aiuto più… oh, averebbe dovuto chiedere scusa a Winn, ma aveva bisogno di qualcuno più navigato. Di certo non poteva chiedere aiuto ad Alex Danvers; non ci avrebbe fatto bella figura con sua cognata.

«Sorellonaaa», Kara frignò, quando l'altra rispose al telefono. «Mi sono dimenticata di San Valentino e probabilmente Lena è arrabbiata. Mi sento una persona riprovevole», gesticolò, camminando mentre attraversava una strada trafficata. «E adesso non so cosa fare, le sto provando tutte! Dici che dovrei comprarle dei semplici cioccolatini? Sempre che non siano esauriti…», si affacciò davanti a una vetrina dove poteva notare vassoi rimasti con sole briciole. «È troppo tardi per farli a mano e la cucina al campus non è granché, dovrei andare in villa e potrei farmi scoprire».

 _«Mi spiace, sorellina, ma non posso stare al telefono, adesso»_ , la voce di Alex era disturbata e, in sottofondo, sentiva il pianto disperato di una bambina.

Appena Maggie Sawyer rispose al telefono, Lena tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo. «Temo di aver commesso un terribile errore: ho dimenticato che oggi è San Valentino e non ho preparato niente per Kara, non so cosa fare o come comportarmi. Sospetto che sia arrabbiata, adesso. Quando sono impegnata è sempre lei a inventarsi qualcosa per stare insieme, ma oggi è diverso e magari si aspettava che ricambiassi», si passò una mano sulla tempia, camminando avanti e indietro nel suo ufficio. «Avresti qualche piccolo consiglio per una ragazza angosciata?».

Il pianto disperato di una bambina in sottofondo arrivò molto prima della voce di Maggie. _«Oh, accidenti, sembra proprio un bel pasticcio, mi dispiace… Ma sono certa che qualunque cosa ti verrà in mente a Kara andrà bene. Parliamo di Kara, probabilmente si accontenterebbe di averti accanto»_.

«Quello però lo avrebbe tutti i giorni», Lena arrossì, «speravo in qualcosa di più originale».

Kara gonfiò le guance. «Ti rubo solo un minuto! Solo uno! Dammi un'idea, sono con le spalle al muro».

Sentì Alex prendere fiato. _«Kara, stiamo parlando di Lena. Probabilmente si accontenterebbe di passare del tempo con te, non mi preoccuperei troppo»_.

«Ma oggi è San Valentino, a-avrei voluto qualcosa di… di… magari speciale».

Maggie prese fiato. _«Mi dispiace non poterti essere di aiuto più di così, Lena, ma non posso stare al telefono, adesso»_.

 _«Mi secca dirlo, sorellina, ma avresti dovuto svegliarti un po' prima per le cose speciali»_ , Alex rise.

 _«Ora devo proprio andare, portiamo Jamie al lago e sta facendo i capricci perché voleva stare da un'amichetta. Tanti auguri»_ , conclusero Alex e Maggie in coro, fuori dall'auto una a destra e l'altra a sinistra. La piccola Jamie, la figlia di Maggie e ormai anche di Alex, era seduta nei sedili dietro ed era così arrabbiata da essere rossa. Appena avrebbe visto anche solo da lontano il lago che avrebbero raggiunto, si sarebbe dimenticata di qualunque capriccio.

Lena e Kara chiusero le chiamate e guardarono i propri telefoni con sconfitta. E Kara/Lena ancora non si era fatta sentire. Era arrabbiata di certo, pensarono.

Lena chiuse il suo ufficio a chiave e lasciò detto a Indigo che si sarebbero viste in villa, di stare attenta al suo ritorno. Lena era sicura che Winn avrebbe voluto invitare Indigo a uscire, ma non era per niente sicura che l'altra avrebbe accettato.

D'altronde, quando Indigo vide Lena andar via, capì di aver perso un'altra occasione. Tolse il pacchetto argenteo dalla tasca del giubbino e lo scartò, mangiando quel cioccolatino al liquore. Aveva avuto un'idea stupida e di certo non originale.

«Indi… Indigo», Winn deglutì. Potevano considerarsi amici, poteva parlare con lei normalmente, perché si sentiva così in ansia? Oh, amava come si faceva la treccia e se la tirava in avanti. Erano amici… I suoi capelli biondi erano sempre così profumati. Erano amici… I jeans le stavano così bene lungo le cosce. Erano amici. Oh, non si era accorto che lo guardava, già, l'aveva chiamata e non stava parlando, che figura- oh, ora guardava dietro di lui! Era tornata la signorina Luthor? No… non proprio.

Lex Luthor indossava un completo con cravatta, aveva una mano in tasca e l'altra teneva stretto il collo di una bottiglia chiusa. La mostrò a Indigo e lei si alzò neanche fosse il suo richiamo.

Se ne andò con lui, naturalmente. Winn annuì, andando a sedersi. Erano solo amici… in fin dei conti.

Cominciava a farsi tardi e Megan si preparò per uscire. Kara tornò quando lei stava chiudendo la porta. Aveva girato National City a piedi e perfino i fiorai erano stati svuotati dai mazzi preparati per la festa. Era tardi, ma poteva ancora chiamare qualcuno per farsi venire un'idea.

 _«Sai che amo stare al telefono con te, Supergirl»_ , Ivy era una delle persone che la chiamava sempre con il nome che le avevano dato quando giocava a lacrosse, _«farei qualunque cosa con te, Supergirl»_ , e trovava sempre il modo di metterla a disagio, _«ma sto aspettando Harley per una cenetta speciale e devo ancora finire di sistemare. Non potresti richiamare più tardi? Mi piange il cuore doverti dire di no, ma ho la cena sul fuoco»_.

«No, io, emh, capisco… non volevo… avevo solo bisogno di un consiglio rapido», Kara strinse i denti.

 _«E io sono sempre qui a disposizio-»_.

Kara rimase in attesa, dopo poco che non sentì più nulla allontanò il cellulare per notare che la chiamata era stata interrotta. Sperava solo di non averle fatto bruciare la cena. Beh, ma forse faceva ancora in tempo a chiamare Harley. Non sapeva quanto potesse esserle d'aiuto, ma era davvero nei guai.

 _«Pronto?»_.

«Pro-».

 _«Qui risponde la segreteria di HARLEY – QUINN»_ , urlò la voce, _«vi prego di lasciare un messaggio dopo il_ beep _._ Boooop _,_ biiiiip _»_.

Kara riattaccò, ma non era affatto sicura che quella fosse la segreteria. Va bene, era così disperata che avrebbe ritentato.

 _«Pronto? Qui è ancora la segreteria di HARLEY – QUINN»_ , Kara allontanò l'orecchio dalla cellulare, _«vi prego di lasciare-»_.

«Harley, lo so che non sei la segreteria».

 _«… cosa? E come fai a dirlo?»_.

«Perché sto parlando con te».

Lei rise subito. _«Mi hai beccata! Perché mi chiami a San Valentino, Supergirl, c'è qualcosa che vuoi dirmi, per caso?»_.

Kara non fece neppure in tempo a chiederle un consiglio che udì in sottofondo la voce di Ivy, a quanto sembrava erano già insieme, e a quel punto sapeva che non ne avrebbe cavato un ragno dal buco.

 _«Chiedile scusa da parte mia, son dovuta correre ai fornelli»_.

 _«Ha chiamato te prima di chiamare me?»_ , Kara ne sentì la voce lontana e poi di nuovo vicina, all'improvviso: _«Sei crudele, Supergirl. Che cos'ha lei più di me?»_.

 _«Oh, tesoro, tu sei perfetta così come sei»_.

 _«Lo so»_ , rise Harley; la voce era un po' lontana ma riusciva ancora a far distanziare l'orecchio di Kara dal cellulare. _«Ma so anche che tu sei lo sei. Per questo stiamo bene insieme»_.

 _«Vieni da me, ti devo far vedere una cosa»_.

 _«Oh oh, arrivo! Cosa facciamo con la cena?»_.

 _«Credo dovrà aspettare»_.

 _«Quello da dove lo hai tirato fuori?»_.

 _«Ora vedrai»_.

Un'altra risata di Harley e Kara staccò subito la chiamata, completamente rossa in viso. Per un attimo, giurò di non chiamarle mai più.

Era quasi ora di cena e Kara non le aveva scritto né chiamato. Lena aveva l'umore a terra e Leslie Willis, probabilmente la sua prima vera amica da che aveva ricordo, era al suo fianco che la fissava con pietà, giocando con un bicchiere vuoto in mano. Il barista le portò via quello vuoto e gliene portò un altro, che Leslie buttò giù d'un sorso.

«Cavolo, sei proprio messa male, principessa… Hai dimenticato che è San Valentino, capirai, non le hai mica ucciso il gatto, va' da lei e state insieme».

Per Leslie sembrava tutto più semplice. Ma quello era il loro primo San Valentino e sarebbe dovuto essere perfetto. Era una festa consumistica, e stupida, e loro si dicevano e dimostravano di amarsi spesso senza bisogno di aspettare un giorno a tema, ma lo era, era un giorno a tema e le coppie festeggiavano, e avrebbe voluto passare quella stupida festa consumistica con lei. Alla fine non aveva neppure lavorato. Aveva sbagliato tutto. Come aveva potuto scordarsene? Kara era romantica, aveva ragione Winn, e lei si era scordata di quello che doveva essere il giorno più romantico dell'anno. «Sento di aver sbagliato».

«L'ho capito; tutti qui lo hanno lo fatto». Leslie alzò il braccio con il bicchiere e tre uomini soli e ubriachi disposti per il bar alzarono i bicchieri anche loro, annuendo. «Ma non è nulla di irreparabile. Se vuoi la mia opinione, basta che le scrivi di vedervi e quella come un cagnolino sarà da te scodinzolante in meno di dieci minuti».

Lena sospirò, alzandosi dallo sgabello. Anche Leslie a quel punto si alzò, lasciando i soldi sul bancone. «E tu cosa fai qui al bar anche oggi? Sei sola?».

«Scherzi? Io mica ho dimenticato che oggi è San Valentino», rise e uscirono dal bar, afferrando il casco della sua moto. «Adesso raggiungo il mio uomo: cucina lui, mi sto già leccando i baffi». Sedette sulla moto e la guardò con compassione, regolando il casco. «Vuoi un passaggio…?».

Selina Kyle non rispose, sbuffò Kara, di nuovo per strada. I marciapiedi illuminati si erano riempiti di coppiette per mano che passeggiavano guardando le vetrine dei negozi. Forse loro un posto al ristorante lo avevano. Erano carine. Va bene, in fondo non aveva fatto nulla di tragico! Aveva dimenticato che oggi era San Valentino e così non aveva preparato nulla e tutto era esaurito ovunque, ma era ancora San Valentino per qualche ora e sperava che Lena la perdonasse per passare quelle ore insieme a lei. Bastava stare insieme, dopotutto. Forse bastava solo quello. «Pronto, Barry?». Oh, accidenti, per fortuna il suo amico Barry Allen aveva risposto!

_Kara, ci vediamo tra poco? Mi sei mancata._

_Lena, dove sei? Ti raggiungo!_

La piazza era colma di gente, molte erano coppiette. Erano illuminate dai lampioni con la luce gialla, distinguibili perché si tenevano per mano e si sentivano le voci felici. Non c'era troppo freddo, per essere febbraio. O forse erano loro a essere nervose e accaldate. Avevano passato l'intera giornata a pensare a come avrebbero dovuto rimediare o farsi perdonare dall'altra, e adesso era arrivata la resa dei conti, erano vicine, si erano riconosciute da lontano, anche solo dall'ombra proiettata sui ciottoli. A proposito di ombra: avevano qualcosa…

«Scusami», dissero all'unisono, per poi sorridere imbarazzate.

«Prima io», si fece avanti Kara.

«No, prima io, per favore», Lena scosse la testa, mantenendo bassi i suoi occhi. «Non ti ho scritto prima, ti chiedo scusa».

«Non devi, so che stavi lavorando».

«Emh… sì. Non proprio…».

«Io non ti ho scritto e la verità è che… è che… mh, la verità, diciamo, è», ridacchiò e sollevò una mano per sistemarsi gli occhiali sul naso, «particolare».

«Un po' difficile».

«Sì», annuì Kara, «Pensavo proprio a questo…».

«Ma ora siamo insieme e…».

«Già… e-», deglutì e sorrise di nuovo, dopo che vide Lena farlo.

«Buon San Valentino», continuarono insieme, mostrando il fiore che tenevano nascosto sulla schiena: una margherita gigante, un pensiero veloce, l'unica cosa carina rimasta al fioraio. Appena Kara e Lena videro la margherita dell'altra si sorrisero di nuovo e si avvicinarono per baciarsi. Non importava se qualcuno le avrebbe viste, erano una coppietta in mezzo a tante altre coppiette, al buio e illuminate solo da qualche lampione un po' vecchio.

«Ti amo».

«Io ti amo».

«Vuoi passeggiare?».

Ognuna prese la margherita che l'altra le aveva regalato e se la portarono al naso, camminando mano nella mano. Era il più bel regalo.

L'indomani Kara avrebbe ringraziato Barry per l'idea della margherita. Lena avrebbe fatto lo stesso con Leslie. Semplice, ma efficace.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Oooooh_ , avrei voluto pubblicare questa robetta il giorno di San Valentino, com'è ovvio essendo questo il tema della fan fiction, ma non ero riuscita a finirla per tempo e così arriva con un giorno di ritardo! Pazienza!  
>   
> Non sono sicura che si possa leggerla senza aver prima letto _Our home_ , essendo questo il suo quasi/forse spin-off, adesso legate insieme da una serie, ma diciamo che ho provato a renderlo di facile lettura, inserendo qualche dettaglio/spiegazione che, chi legge _Our home_ , dovrebbe già sapere.  
> Ebbene sì, questa piccola one shot è il quasi/forse spin-off di _Our home_. Perché quasi/forse? Perché è ambientato lì, ma i tempi sono sballati. Nel momento in cui è ambientata questa giornata di San Valentino, dati i dettagli come la scarcerazione della zia di Kara, Indigo che vive in villa, Kara che non gioca più al lacrosse, ecc, in realtà, in _Our home_ è appena iniziata l'estate. Ma non importa, magari è accaduto in un universo parallelo XD  
> Per chi non conosce _Our home_ , deve solo sapere che i personaggi protagonisti di questa fan fiction sono presi in parte dalla serie tv su Supergirl, le altre serie dell'Arrowverse e dell'universo DC in generale, rimodellati secondo questo canone (no poteri, no alieni) e via discorrendo. La Indigo che avete letto è la mia “versione” della Indigo tutta blu con i capelli arancioni che avrete visto nella prima stagione di Supergirl. Jamie Sawyer è invece la mia “versione” della figlia che ha Maggie Sawyer anche nei fumetti. Per il resto, gli altri doveste conoscerli.  
>   
> Spero che la one shot vi sia piaciuta! Alla prossima!  
> 


End file.
